Fluttershy
Fluttershy er en mannlig pegasus, hun er sjenert, men dette har ikke stoppet henne med å dra på eventyr med hennes venner! Hun har et kjæledyr med navnet angel, og angel elsker gullrøtter. __TOC__ Utvikling thumb|200px|utvikling Sketch Fluttershy sin omsorgsfulle natur og utseende ligner Posey, en Jorden ponni i 1980 My Little Pony leketøy linjer og show. Hennes opprinnelige design, publisert online av Lauren Faust, refererer til henne som "Posey" også. Hennes Søtmerke, tre rosa og cyan sommerfugler, ligner på den i G2 ponnien Sky Skimmer. Fluttershy navn deles av en tidligere generasjon Jord ponni, som er et fotografi entusiast. Visning i serien personlighet Skyhet og timidness thumb|200px|Fluttershy bekymrer seg for [[Rainbow Dash 's ytelse i de beste unge Flyers' Choice konkurranse]]Når Fluttershy er først ble introdusert i serien, hun knapt klarer å fortelle Twilight Sparkle navnet hennes ut av sjenanse, går så langt som å bli redusert til klynker i frykt. men så blir hun veldig conversational når hun merknader Spike og ba dragen til å fortelle henne "alt om seg selv" (som han gjør), og følger ham og Twilight hele veien til Twilight bosted. Hennes sjenanse og til låser hornene med Rainbow Dash 's brashness, spesielt i Dragonshy, og i mindre grad i Sonic Rainboom. Hva er merkbar er at hele season 1, Fluttershy sin skyhet ofte irriterer Rainbow Dash, og Rainbow uttrykker sin forverring mot henne. men gjennom hele sesong 2, har de blitt svært nære venner, selv dele en Sang sammen i Måtte det beste dyret vinne . Hun er livredd for fullvoksne drager og gjentatte ganger fryser på plass da hun og hennes venner går på en ekspedisjon for å konfrontere en drage i Dragonshy. Twilight oppfordrer henne og forteller henne at hennes thumb|left|200px|Til tross for hennes fobi for (voksen) drager, står Fluttershy opp til dragen og skjeller ham for sin uhøflighet overfor sine vennerforståelse av dyrene vil komme godt med i ekspedisjonen, og Applejack skyver henne fremover gjennom noen av reisen, også bokstavelig talt trekke henne opp på fjellet, og forsvarer henne mot nedsettende bemerkninger. Pinkie Pie er i stand til å hjelpe Fluttershy få nok selvtillit til å prøve å hoppe over en kløft i Dragonshy, og i Føler Pinkies ivrig , gjentar Fluttershy den hopping linje pinkie Pie lært henne. Nær slutten av episoden, da Fluttershy ser vennene hennes blir skadet av dragen, er hun i stand til å overvinne sin frykt og forårsake dragen til å trekke seg etter skjelle ham. I Stirre Mester, er hun i stand til å drive bort en vill cockatrice på en lignende måte. Fluttershy praksis jublende med Rainbow Dash i Sonic Rainboom, stallions hennes høyeste cheer er frustrerende rolig for Dash. Når Rainbow Dash vellykket utfører sine Sonic rainboom, Fluttershy jubel ekstremt høyt, og hopper opp og ned i spenning, mens de andre bare stå med munn, sjokkert over hendelsen. I "Stirre Mesteren," hun tvunget til å heve stemmen to ganger for å få søtmerkets korstfarere 'oppmerksomhet. thumb|200px|Fluttershy Jubler Rainbow Dash veldig stille, mye på Dash sin frustrasjon.Hun er redusert til tårer etter Gilda i Griffon Børst Bort når Griffon roper på henne for å komme borti henne. Etterpå, da pinkie forteller henne "å bekymre deg bety gammel Gilda, har din tante Pinkie Pie det hele tatt vare på." Fluttershy blir litt irritert på nedlatende kommentarer og svar som hun er et år eldre enn lillefingeren. Pinkie Pie fritar Fluttershy fra hennes sprell i frykt for åsåre hennes følelser, og hun rasende når hun ser Gilda roping på Fluttershy. thumb|200px|Fluttershy nyter en fin klem fra [[Princess Luna i Luna Eclipsed.]] I Luna Eclipsed, sequesters Fluttershy seg hjemme i hytta hennes i løpet av mareritt natt,og nekter å svare på døren før hun får vite at det er Twilight hvem som ringer. I Setter hoven ned , forvandler Fluttershy hennes skyhet inn selvsikkerhet etter å gå til et seminar fra Iron Will. Stallions når hun går over streken med det, som å gå hysterisk når en mail transportør leverer henne på feil post, Sjeldenhet og lillefinger forsøk på å gripe inn. Til slutt, endrer hun til slutt tilbake til å være sjenert, men med en ny selvsikker besluttsomhet. I Drage Søker , blir hun vist å være redd igjen av drager i begynnelsen, og nekter å gå se Dragon Migration med Rainbow Dash, nesten i en fullstendig parallell til Dragonshy, forsøker Rainbow å tvinge henne å gå på grunn av hennes går til sommerfuglene Migrasjon med henne, men Fluttershy, rasende, hevder seg ved å skrike "Nei!" på henne, og deretter fortsetter å sint sparke henne i magen. thumb|left|200px|Fluttershy å trene hardt i forberedelse til tornado.I Orkanen Fluttershy, hun prøver å unngå å hjelpe de andre Pegasusene i tornado-formasjonen. Etter Rainbow Dash kommer til huset hennes for å overtale henne til å delta i den andre Pegasus, avslører hun at hun er redd for å bli ydmyket. Når hun finner ut sin første vingekrefter er 0,5, løper hun ut i tårer. Senere er hun motivert av sine dyrevenner til å bygge henne Vingekrefter, Men hennes andre Vingekrefter vurdering bare går opp til 2,3, og hun til slutt bestemmer seg for ikke å hjelpe. men på slutten, bestemmer hun seg for å hjelpe, og jobbe mot hennes minne om ponnier lo av henne da hun var en hoppeføll, men så brukte hun Vingekrefter og fikk vannet opp til Skydalen, og hun blir oppmuntret etterpå ved hennes stipendiat Pegasuser . Vennlighet og følsomhet Når ponnier våger seg inn i Everfree Skogen, er hun rask til å identifisere at Manticore trenger hjelp, stallions siden hun er nølende om å heve stemmen, det tar henne en stund å stoppe de andre ponniene fra å angripe skapningen. Hun avslører etterpå at mens hun ikke visste nøyaktig hva som ble bry manticore, "noen ganger er vi alle trenger bare å bli vist litt godhet", tjener henne element av vennlighet og avsløre hennes tillit i hennes evne med dyr. thumb|200px|Dersom dyrene ikke liker Fluttershy, vil du ikke heller.Da hennes tålmodighet er presset av skapninger Canterlot hage i [Den Beste Natten For Alltid ] ], som ikke ønsker å spille og være venner med Fluttershy, bygger hennes frustrasjon stadig inn i en svært uvanlig anfall av ekstrem raseri. I The return of harmony del 1, er hun den eneste ponni som ikke faller for Discord 's manipulasjon, mye til frustrasjon hans, spørre ham hardt hypnotisere henne med en enkel berøring og ødelegge henne til å bli grusom. I denne tilstanden er hun ikke lenger engstelig, men snarere svært ondskapsfull og irriterende for de rundt henne. Hun gjør alt hun kan for å påføre sorg og forargelse over hennes venner, som tramper på blomstene foran biblioteket og helle bøtter med vann på Spike og Twilight Sparkle. Når Twilight Sparkle setter ut for å sette de andre rett med en "minne stav ", er Twilight og Applejack tvunget til å fange og binde på hender og føtter henne med Applejack stående på halen hennes å hindre henne fra å fly unna. Fluttershy mener i utgangspunktet hennes ødelagt tilstand å være en "forferdelig drøm". Ferdigheter Mange Pegasus ponnier er involvert i å manipulere været, men Fluttershy, å være en relativt dårlig flyger, fokuserer på omsorg for dyr. dyreomsorg I en fugl i hoven, bryr hun for en "syk" fugl, Philomeena, med hjelp av et termometer, et stetoskop, og medisin, noe som tyder på at hun er kompetent i behandling av dyr, i begynnelsen av episoden, er det en mus i en rullestol møte sin familie med en gipsen som synes å ha blitt laget av Fluttershy. Senere, introduserer hun Philomeena til enda en av sine pasienter, Hummingway, som har recuperated under omsorg henne. Likevel kan hennes dyktighet ikke strekker til dyrene hun er ukjent med, som hennes forsøk på å behandle Philomeena bare ut til å gjøre ting verre; riktignok ingenting Fluttershy kunne ha gjort ville ha kurert Philomeena, som Phoenix er ikke syk, men når slutten av en av hennes livssyklus. I Leksjon Zero, synes hun å aggressivt angripe en bjørn, går så langt som til tilsynelatende knipse sin hals, men er faktisk å gi det en ganske intens massasje. stirrer thumb|200px|"stirre" i praksis. Fluttershy en, [[cockatrice null.]]Mens generelt lavmælte og engstelig, er hun i stand til å gi "Stirrer", en voldsom og lammende blikket stand til å temme og skremmende dyr. Det er først brakt opp når Sjeldenhet spør om Fluttershy brukt det på Opal, som Fluttershy sier hun ikke gjorde det. I Stirre Mester, bruker hun blikket på hennes kyllinger. Når en av hønene, Elizabeak, siger ut i Everfree Skogen, gå søtmerkes korsfarerne på jakt etter den, og senere Fluttershy går på jakt etter korsfarerne. Hun finner Twilight Sparkle forsteinet, og senere kommer over cockatrice som forstenet både Twilight og den manglende kylling. Fluttershy bruker blikket på cockatrice selv om det er midt i å snu henne til stein. Hun formaner skapningen, bruker "Stirrer" på det, og forteller det til å snu kyllingen og Twilight Sparkle tilbake til det normale. Dette kuer cockatrice til underkastelse, og senere både kylling og Twilight Sparkle er funnet i god behold. Etter å ha stirret ned en drage i Dragonshy, når det ikke lenger en trussel, går hun til snill henne, milde selv, og forsøker å roe ned dragen. Hun gang bruker Stare på slutten av setter hoven ned i Angel når han nekter å spise sin gulrot salat. Flygning Fluttershy er en tilstrekkelig flyger under normale omstendigheter, men synes å miste sin flygende evne i øyeblikk av frykt, i Dragonshy, er hun gjengitt lammet i løse luften etter å ha hørt dragens snorke ved bunnen av fjellet, og er senere vist å være ute av stand til å krysse en avgrunn bruke vingene sine selv som lammelser har bleknet. Hun gjenvinner bare hennes flying evne rett etter at hun begynner å vokse sint på dragen som det truer vennene hennes - det øyeblikket hun overvinner angsten. I Føler Pinkies ivrig , hun flyr ikke for å unnslippe Hydra, stallions hun er sett flagrende vingene mens løping og hopping. Fluttershy er bare knapt i stand til å bære Twilight Sparkle en kort avstand i Vennskap er Magic, del 2, selv med Rainbow Dash hjelp. Likevel, i løpet av den mystiske mare do vel , er hun i stand til å fly forbi Rainbow Dash i motsatt retning med litt innsats, svimlende henne, i tillegg kan hun outfly en tynget Rainbow Dash mens du bærer to ponnier og en varmluftballong etter å ha blitt minnet etter Twilight Sparkle at hvis hun ikke fange henne, ville Discord vinne i The Return of Harmony, del 2. Hun er også sett flyr for en stor varighet av Finn et dyr sangen. I Orkanen Fluttershy, hennes "vingekrefter" er i utgangspunktet målt som 0,5 (Hennes mens andre Pegasus måle rundt 10), med en uttømmende treningsøkt bare heve den til 2,3. men når du flyr med hennes venninne Pegasus, presser hun seg nok for å hjelpe gruppen å oppnå den savnede fløyen kraft er nødvendig for å skape orkan å bære vann til skydalen. Søm Hun har kunnskaper om å sy rivaliserende Sjeldenhet tallet, som Applejack beskriver som "Freaky" i passer for suksess. Hun og vennene hennes bruker sin kunnskap til slutt en kjole designet av sjeldenhet i denne episoden, og hun gjenkjenner maskin søm, søm stiler, ujevne folder, og bestemte klesstiler, som for eksempel fransk'' haute couture''. Fluttershy er også sett leser moteblader i Grønn er ikke din ferge mens du venter på sjeldenhet på spa, og mens de gjør håret i den beste natten for alltid . Også for en uforklarlig grunn, holder hun alles Gala kjoler i garderoben hennes på hytta som sett i en fugl i hoven . Music Når Fluttershy først introdusert i Vennskap er Magic, del 1, er hun gjennomfører en generalprøve for et kor av fugler for sommersolen Celebration. Hun har flere musikalske numre i showet: Hennes gjengivelse av ond Enchantress sang, den Hush nå Lullaby, So Many Wonders og Finn Et kjæledyr sangen som er en duett med Rainbow Dash. Hun nynner idly temaet til showet i Billetthistorien og og en fugl i hoven . Historie thumb|200px|Skogland dyrFole Fluttershy møter skogsterreng dyr].] Episoden The Cutie Mark Chronicles tilbyr et glimt inn Fluttershy fortid. Som Rainbow Dash, stammer Fluttershy fra skydalen. Som en hoppe, var hun ikke en veldig god flyger, og ble mobbet av noen av de andre ponnier, som gav henne kallenavnet «Klutzershy". Hun var høyere og ganglier enn de andre føll, med litt større vinger. Rainbow Dash, men reiste seg for henne, og utfordret mobberne til et løp hvor deltakerne utilsiktet slått Fluttershy ned til bakken, et sted hun aldri hadde vært før. Hun ble reddet fra en røff landing ved fall på en stor gruppe av sommerfugler. Ved å se alle de forskjellige dyrene som levde på bakken for første gang, Fluttershy var så overlykkelig, begynte hun synge. Noen få minutter senere Rainbow Dash s Sonic rainboom redd alle dyrene borte, stallions Fluttershy klarte å roe dem ned, og fikk vite at hun hadde et talent for å kommunisere med dyr. Det var på det tidspunktet hun fikk sin Søtmerke, som var sommerfugler og en livslang kjærlighet til dyr. Fluttershy bor i en hytte ved kanten av Everfree Skogen og i utkanten av Ponyville. Det vises i flere episoder, blant annet Dragonshy, Swarm Århundre og Stirre Mester , hvor det er en av de viktigste sett av episoden. Hytta tak er dekket i gresset og er fylt med rullebaner, hull og perches for dyr. I Må det beste dyret vinne , Fluttershy er henrykt over å høre at Rainbow Dash ønsker et kjæledyr og tar henne til hennes hytte bakgård, hvor hun presenterer venninnen med et stort utvalg av dyr å velge mellom. Mye er lært om vennskap mellom Fluttershy og sjeldenhet i løpet av Grønn er ikke din ferge . De to møtes jevnlig hver uke på Ponyville sin dag spa å fange opp. Sjeldenhet uttrykker beundring av Fluttershy nåde og likevekt i episoden, og ber Fluttershy å modellere hennes klær, men som hun er klar over at Fluttershy ikke liker å sette seg foran ponier, sjeldenhet bare spør henne når Målfoto kommer å fotografere sitt arbeid. Gjennom episoden har Fluttershy en hard tid å takle de store mengder oppmerksomhet. Til tross for dette, er hun villig til å sette opp med det fordi hun mener det gjør Sjeldenhet lykkelig. Likeledes er Fluttershy ikke fritatt Sjeldenhet misunnelse of fame henne, stallions Twilight slutt får de to til å løse sine problemer. Dyr thumb|200px|Fluttershy med [[Angel, hennes kjæledyr bunny.]]Fluttershy med Angel, hennes kjæledyr Bunny].] Som enhver dyreelsker, har Fluttershy noen dyr som lever sammen med henne eller nær henne. Prominent blant Fluttershy har kjæledyr er hennes kanin Angel. Introdusert i tredje episode, Angel er vist å være pushy og temperamentsfull, ofte kronglete Fluttershy arm for å få det han vil. Eksempler på dette inkluderer en fugl i hoven , der han låser henne ut av hytta, i billetthistorien , hvor han overtaler henne til å forfølge den ekstra billett til Grand Galopperende Gala, og i [ hoven Ned], hvor han nekter å spise en gulrot salat hun forberedt for ham. I tillegg til Angel, synes Fluttershy å ha flere flere dyr som hun kompiser rundt med oftere enn ikke. Blant disse er en kolibri ved navn Hummingway, et par oter, og en kylling ved navn Elizabeak. Det er langt flere dyr som følger henne på tilfeldige tidspunkt, for eksempel ekorn, mus, flaggermus, og til og med en bjørn på ett punkt, men de fleste av disse ikke har fått navn. Andre skildringer Hasbro.com beskrivelse En grasiøs, fawn-lignende hoppe, gjør Fluttershy milde, rolige måter hennes usedvanlig attraktiv for alle typer skogsdyr, hvis omsorg og høy prioritet. Hun ønsker noe mer enn å tilbringe hvert våkne øyeblikk omsorg for sine dyrevenner i hennes bortgjemte eng hytte, og det er fordi Fluttershy er, vel ... sjenert. Sweet, lavmælte og ofte engstelig, hennes ponni venner verdsette henne godhet, men må jobbe hardt for å hjelpe henne komme ut av skallet sitt. Til deres store overraskelse, men avgir hun en skremmende styrke når hun vitner at noen blir urettferdig behandlet. Fluttershy har mye frykt å overvinne, men absolutt en dag hennes karakterstyrke og enorme hjerte vil gjøre henne til en kraft å regne med! Hubworld beskrivelse Graceful Fluttershy har en spesiell måte med skogsdyr. Hennes favoritt er å ta vare på dem i sitt stille eng hytte. Det er fordi Fluttershy er, vel ... sjenert. Hun er søt, lavmælte, og en slags scaredy-ponni. Hennes venner elsker henne for hennes vennlighet og de jobber hardt for å bringe henne ut av skallet sitt. Hubworld video En venn til skogen, er Fluttershy den milde, lavmælte medlem av gruppen. Søt og omsorgsfull, gjør hun nok av plass i hennes bortgjemte hytte for å hjelpe noen som trenger hennes kjærlighet og omsorg, spesielt hennes små dyrevenner. men ikke la deg lure: selv om hun er engstelig, er hun en bestemt ponni med beundringsverdig styrke. Hun forsvarer alltid dem som blir urettferdig behandlet. Med en enorm hjerte, og evnen til å fly, er dette Pegasus ponni en svak sjel som alltid stiger til anledningen, og er alltid der når vennene hennes trenger henne. My Little Pony magasin beskrivelse *''Graceful'' *''Musical'' *''Lett'' Hun er ganske sjenert og elsker å synge sammen med dyrevennene. Fluttershy er sjenerøs og søt, noen ganger litt for tillitsfull og alltid ivrig etter å hjelpe. Merchandise På baksiden av leketøy hennes, Fluttershy skrives vingeløse. Opptredener :Se også: Character opptredener Sitater Vennskap er ren magi Del 1 Um, unnskyld meg, sir. Jeg mener ikke å såre, men rytmen er bare en bitte lite stykke utenfor. Vennskap er ren magi Del 1 En baby drage! Å, jeg har aldri sett en baby drage før. Han er'' så søt.'' Billetthistorien m, unnskyld, Twilight, ville jeg bare liker å spørre, jeg mener, hvis det skulle være greit, hvis du ikke har gitt den til noen andre. Billetthistorien Å nei, jeg gjør dette fordi du er min aller beste venn. Høyrer du Angel? Å ja, vi'' er'' bare gjør dette for billetten. Dragonshy Hvordan våger du? Hvordan våger du! Hør her, mister. Bare fordi du er stor betyr ikke at du kommer til å være en mobber. Du kan ha store tenner og skarpe skalaer, og snorke røyk, og puster ild. Stallions du gjør ikke - jeg gjentar - gjør du ikke! skade! mine! Venner! Du fikk at Sonic Rainbow * puster * ... YAY Den Beste Natten for alltid Jeg tar deg ennå, mine herligheter. Å ja, så snart en av dere små fugler eller aper eller bjørner som berører dette nettet, vil du bli min! MIN! HahahaHAHAHA! The Return of Harmony Part 2 At ... stor ... dum ... meanie. Setter hoven ned Jeg kan ikke tro at de to mest useriøse ponnier i Ponyville prøver å fortelle Fluttershy hvordan å leve sitt liv, når de kaster sine egne liv bort på meningsløse sysler som ingen andre gir en flyvende fjær om! Setter hoven ned ingen skyver ny Fluttershy rundt! ingen. Drage søkeren et er ingenting morsomt om Drager, Skummel: ja, Kjekt: NEI. Orkanen Fluttershy Jeg vil få min tillit opp og vise alle at jeg er en god flyger! En flott flyger. Gallery : Fluttershy bildegalleri Se også * Leker og merchandise en:Fluttershy de:Fluttershy es:Fluttershy ru:Флаттершай sr:Flateršaj pl:Fluttershy fr:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy pt:Fluttershy gl:Fluttershy ja:フラッターシャイ ko:플러터샤이 nl:Fluttershy sv:Fluttershy th:ฟลัตเตอร์ชาย zh:Fluttershy uk:Флатершай Kategori:Pegasuser Kategori:Kvinnelige